legoracersfandomcom-20200213-history
LEGO Racers
LEGO Racers is a popular LEGO Theme that was first announced to the public in 2001, which is the successor of LEGO Race, with the release of crashing mini race cars at the first year (2001). Since 2002, the race cars in LEGO System and TECHNIC universe (including Radio Control race cars) were released under the LEGO Racers theme. Different subthemes have been developed including Drome Racers, Tiny Turbos and Power Racers, and licensed subthemes have also been developed, such as Williams F1, Ferrari and Lamborghini. Most Racers sets do not contain Minifigures; special Minifigures were included in sets from 2002, 2003, and some Williams F1 and Ferrari sets. Promotional sets usually include Tiny Turbos. Sets 2001 * 31314 Super Speedway Game Xalax * 1239 Subzero * 4566 Gear * 4567 Surfer * 4568 Loopin * 4569 Warrior * 4570 Shredd * 4571 Spiky * 4572 Scratch * 4573 Lightor * 4574 Rip * 4575 Pulse * 4576 Duster * 4577 Snake * 4578 Ghost * 4579 Freeze and Chill 2002 * 65062 Racers Turbo Pack Drome Racers * 3945 Drome Racer Key Chain * 4297 Lightning Streak * 4298 Blue Power * 4299 Quiky Racer * 4582 Red Bullet * 4583 Maverick Storm * 4584 Hot Scorcher * 4585 Nitro Pulverizer * 4586 Stunt Race Track * 4587 Duel Racers * 4588 Off Road Race Track * 4590 Flash Turbo * 4591 Star Burst * 4592 Red Monster * 4593 Zero Hurricane & Red Blizzard * 4594 Maverick Sprinter & Hot Arrow * 4595 Zero Tornado & Hot Rock * 4596 Storming Cobra * 8468 Power Crusher * 8469 Slammer Raptor * 8470 Slammer G-Force * 8471 Nitro Burner * 8472 Mud & Street Racer * 8473 Nitro Race Team * Drome Racers (Video Game) RC * 4589 RC Nitro Flash * 8475 RC Race Buggy Williams F1 * 8461 Williams F1 Team Racer 2003 Drome Racers * 4300 Green LEGO Car * 4301 Blue LEGO Car * 8350 Pro Stunt * 8353 Slammer Rhino * 8354 Exo Force Bike * 8355 H.O.T. Blaster Bike * 8356 Jungle Monster * 8357 Zonic-Strike * 8358 Off-Roader * 8359 Desert Racer * 8360 Track Racer * 8363 Baja Desert Racers * 8364 Multi-Challenge Race Track * 8365 Tuneable Racer * 8370 Nitro Stunt Bike * 8371 Extreme Power Bike * 8376 Hot Flame RC Car * Drome Racers (Video Game) RC * 8366 Supersonic RC * 8376 Hot Flame RC Car Williams F1 * 8374 Williams F1 Team Racer 1:27 2004 * 4243524 Racers Accessories * 4243534 Racers Accessory Set Drome Racers * 4308 Yellow Racer * 4309 Blue Racer * 4310 Orange Racer * 8380 Red Maniac * 8381 Exo Raider * 8382 Hot Buster * 8383 Nitro Terminator * 8384 Jungle Crasher * 8385 Exo Stealth Ferrari * 8362 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:24 Scale * 8375 Ferrari F1 Pit Set * 8386 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:10 Scale * 8389 M. Schumacher and R. Barrichello RC * 8369 Dirt Crusher RC * 8378 Red Beast RC 2005 Ferrari * 8652 Enzo Ferrari 1:17 * 8653 Enzo Ferrari 1:10 * 8654 Scuderia Ferrari Truck Power Racers * 8645 Muscle Slammer Bike * 8646 Speed Slammer Bike * 8647 Night Racer * 8648 Buzz Saw * 8649 Nitro Menace * 8650 Furious Slammer Racer * 8651 Jumping Giant * 65573 Rumble Racers * K8645 Slammer Propeller Hotrod * K8647 Dual-Engine Truck Tiny Turbos * 8641 Flame Glider * 8642 Monster Crusher * 8643 Power Cruiser * 8644 Street Maniac * 8655 RX-Sprinter * 8656 F6 Truck * 8657 ATR 4 * 8658 Big Bling Wheelie 2006 Ferrari * 8671 Ferrari 430 Spider 1:17 * 8672 Ferrari Finish Line * 8673 Ferrari F1 Fuel Stop * 8674 Ferrari F1 Racer 1:8 Power Racers * 8667 Action Wheelie * 8668 Side Rider * 8669 Fire Spinner * 8670 Jump Master * 8682 Nitro Intimidator RC * 8675 Outdoor Challenge * 8676 Sunset Cruiser Tiny Turbos * 4947 Yellow Sports Car * 4948 Red Racer * 4949 Blue Buggy * 6111 Street Chase * 8661 Carbon Star * 8662 Blue Renegade * 8663 Fat Trax * 8664 Road Hero * 8665 Highway Enforcer * 8666 TunerX * 8681 Tuner Garage 2007 Ferrari * 8142 Ferrari 248 F1 1:24 * 8143 Ferrari 1:17 F430 Challenge * 8144 Ferrari 248 F1 Team * 8145 Ferrari 599 GTB Fiorano 1:10 Power Racers * 8136 Fire Crusher * 8137 Booster Beast * 8138 Phantom Crasher * 8139 Night Blazer * 8140 Tow Trasher * 8141 Off Road Power * 8146 Nitro Muscle Tiny Turbos * 7452 Le Mans * 7453 Off Road * 8130 Terrain Crusher * 8131 Raceway Rider * 8132 Night Driver * 8133 Rally Rider * 8134 Night Crusher * 8135 Bridge Chase * 8147 Bullet Run * K8130 Tiny Turbo Collection 2008 * 4294200 Racer Key Chain Ferrari * 8153 Ferrari F1 Truck * 8155 Ferrari F1 Pit * 8156 Ferrari FXX 1:17 * 8157 Ferrari F1 1:9 Power Racers * 8490 Desert Hopper * 8491 Ram Rod * 8492 Mud Hopper * 8493 Red Ace * 8494 Ring of Fire * 8496 Desert Hammer Speed Racer * 8158 Speed Racer & Snake Oiler * 8159 Racer X & Taejo Togokhan * 8160 Cruncher Block & Racer X * 8161 Grand Prix Race Tiny Turbos * 7611 Police Car * 7612 Muscle Car * 7613 Track Racer * 8148 EZ-Roadster * 8149 Midnight Streak * 8150 ZX Turbo * 8151 Adrift Sport * 8152 Speed Chasing * 8154 Brick Street Customs * 8495 Crosstown Craze * K8148 Mini Racers Collection 2009 Ferrari * 8123 Ferrari F1 Racers * 8168 Ferrari Victory * 8185 Ferrari Truck Lamborghini * 8169 Lamborghini Gallardo LP 560-4 Power Racers * 8162 Race Rig * 8163 Blue Sprinter * 8164 Extreme Wheelie * 8165 Monster Jumper * 8166 Wing Jumper * 8167 Jump Riders RC * 8183 Track Turbo RC * 8184 Twin X-treme RC Tiny Turbos * 7800 Off Road Racer * 7801 Rally Racer * 7802 Le Mans Racer * 8119 Thunder Racer * 8120 Rally Sprinter * 8121 Track Marshal * 8122 Desert Viper * 8124 Ice Rally * 8125 Thunder Raceway * 8126 Desert Challenge * 8182 Monster Crushers * 8186 Street Extreme * McDR1US 6 x 2 Turbo * McDR2US Rally Fire * McDR3US Curve Cruiser * McDR4US Circuit Star * McDR7US Curve Chaser * McDR8US Sport Racer * McDR1 Kurvencruiser * McDR2 Monster Rad * McDR3 Turbobooster * McDR4 Sportpfeil 2010 Lamborghini * 8214 Gallardo LP 560-4 Polizia Power Racers * 7967 Fast * 7968 Strong * 7970 Hero * 7971 Bad Tiny Turbos * 8192 Lime Racer * 8193 Blue Bullet * 8194 Nitro Muscle * 8195 Turbo Tow * 8196 Chopper Jump * 8197 Highway Chaos * 8198 Ramp Crash * 8199 Security Smash * 8211 Brick Street Getaway * 30030 Tiny Turbo Rally Raider * 30033 Truck * 30034 Tow Truck * 30035 Off Road Racer 2 2011 * 8221 Storming Enforcer * 8227 Dragon Dueler * 8228 Sting Striker * 8231 Vicious Viper Tiny Turbos * 8301 Urban Enforcer * 8302 Rod Rider * 8303 Demon Destroyer * 8304 Smokin' Slickster * 30036 Buggy Racer